Nissan Diesel Big Thumb
The Nissan Diesel Big Thumb ( ) is a line of heavy-duty commercial vehicle by UD (Nissan Diesel). The range was primarily available in other big-size trucks. Most big-size models of the truck are distinguishable by a front 'Big Thumb' badge, but the common Nissan Diesel or UD badge is usually used on the rear. In Japan, Asia-Pacific, Mid-East, Africa, South America, its principal competitors are Mitsubishi Fuso Super Great, Isuzu Giga, Hino Profia, and its successor, the Quon, Big Thumb was facelifted for 2000 and 2002. Lineup *CD : 6x2 *CG : 8x4 *CK : 4x2 *CW : 6x4 *CV : 6x2 ( 2 Front Axle ) *CF : 4x4 *CZ : 6x6 *CK-T : 4x2 *CW-T : 6x4 *CW-Z : 6x4 *CW-X : 6x4 *CKA : 4x2 *CKB : 4x2 *CWB : 6x4 Engine PE6 >> Power: 230 PS @ 2,100 rpm Torque: 961 Nm @ 1,200 rpm Displacement: 11,670 cc Cylinders: I-6 Bore x Stroke : 133 x 140mm Aspiration: Naturally-aspirated PE6-T>> Power: 280 PS @ 2,100 rpm Torque: 1.078 Nm @ 1,200 rpm Displacement: 11.670 cc Cylinders: I-6 Bore x Stroke : 133 x 140mm Aspiration: Turbocharged PF6-TA>> Power: 320 PS @ 2,100 rpm Torque: 1.294 Nm @ 1,200 rpm Displacement: 12.503 cc Cylinders: I-6 Bore x Stroke : 133 x 150mm Aspiration: Turbocharged + Intercooler PF6-TB>> Power: 350 PS @ 2,100 rpm Torque: 1.393 Nm @ 1,200 rpm Displacement: 12.503 cc Cylinders: I-6 Bore x Stroke : 133 x 150mm Aspiration: Turbocharged + Intercooler PF6-TC>> Power: 375 PS @ 2,100 rpm Torque: 1.665 Nm @ 1,200 rpm Displacement: 12.503 cc Cylinders: I-6 Bore x Stroke : 133 x 150mm Aspiration: Turbocharged + Intercooler RE8>> Power: 295 PS @ 2,200 rpm Torque: Nm @ 1,400 rpm Displacement: 15.115 cc Cylinders: V-8 Bore x Stroke : 135 x 132mm ( Oversquare Engine ) Aspiration: Naturally-aspirated RF8>> Power: 340 PS @ 2,200 rpm Torque: 1.177 Nm @ 1,400 rpm Displacement: 16.991 cc Cylinders: V-8 Bore x Stroke : 138 x 142mm Aspiration: Naturally-aspirated RH8>> Power: 430 PS @ 2,200 rpm Torque: 1.393 Nm @ 1,200 rpm Displacement: 21.205 cc Cylinders: V-8 Bore x Stroke : 150 x 150mm ( Square Engine ) Aspiration: Naturally-aspirated RE10>> Power: 370 PS @ 2,200 rpm Torque: 1.274 Nm @ 1,400 rpm Displacement: 18.894 cc Cylinders: V-10 Bore x Stroke : 135 x 132 ( Oversquare Engine ) Aspiration: Naturally-aspirated RG8>> Power: 350 PS @ 2,200 rpm Torque: 1.225 Nm @ 1,400 rpm Displacement: 17.990 cc Cylinders: V-8 Bore x Stroke : 142 x 142 ( Square Engine ) Aspiration: Naturally-aspirated RF10>> Power: 395 PS @ 2,200 rpm Torque: 1.393 Nm @ 1,400 rpm Displacement: 21.230 cc Cylinders: V-10 Bore x Stroke : 138 x 142mm Aspiration: Naturally-aspirated RF10>> Power: 420 PS @ 2,200 rpm Torque: 1.393 Nm @ 1,400 rpm Displacement: 21.230 cc Cylinders: V-10 Bore x Stroke : 138 x 142mm Aspiration: Naturally-aspirated RH10>> Power: 520 PS @ 2,100 rpm Torque: 1.814 Nm @ 1,200 rpm Displacement: 26.507 cc Cylinders: V-10 Bore x Stroke : 150 x 150mm ( Square Engine ) Aspiration: Naturally-aspirated RF8-TB>> Power: 480 PS @ 2,100 rpm Torque: 2.059 Nm @ 1,200 rpm Displacement: 16.991 cc Cylinders: V-8 Bore x Stroke : 138 x 142mm Aspiration: Twin Turbo + Intercooler GE13-TD>> Power: 440 PS @ 1,800 rpm Torque: 2.157 Nm @ 1,200 rpm Displacement: 13.074 cc Cylinders: I-6 Bore x Stroke : 136 x 150mm Aspiration: Turbocharged + Intercooler External links *Nissan Diesel Big Thumb Homepage Big Thumb Category:Trucks built in Japan